Dicing with Death Episode 073
Days 7 to 14 Georg, Reptar and Orwell spend a week at Pourvin's Log Cabin at the edge of Lake Mysterium. During this time Georg learns some spells from the nudest Wizard. Spells Already Had: Enlarge/Reduce (5 pages), Diction (2 pages), Feather Fall (6 pages), Colorspray (6 pages), Read Magic (2 Pages), Detect Magic (6 pages) Spells Learnt: Comprehend Languages (4 pages), Conjure Spell Components (1 page), Spells Failed: Identify, Burning Hands, Georg: 2/2 HP, Reptar: 16/16 HP, Orwell 7/7 HP. Georg asks Pourvin why he is out in the wilderness. Pourvin tells about how society is so meddlesome. Pourvin tells Georg that Arcadia isn't as organised and formalised schools of magic as they have in Solum. But Pourvin reveals that there is a flying Fortress in the sky, supported by zeppelins. Anyone is allowed in, if they can get there on their own accord. It moves about, it prefers to hover over Eridon, avoiding Dragon areas. Pourvin suggests, if he doesn't have the fly spell, Georg could head North West into the Tetherwinds and tame a griffon and fly to the Fortress. Pourvin warns of Bullywugs and Alligators in the Crystal Run river on the way to Shirebrook. Day 15 Georg, Reptar, & Orwell, walk up 20 feet beside the Crystal Run river northwards. During the day, Reptar notices a Owlbear drinking water. Georg warns the group to keep out of sight of the beast and make a detour to avoid it. They camp at sunset. Georg takes first watch. He hears a pair of howls, that sound quite close. Georg wakes the others, warning of wolves. Reptar notice a pair of half-wolves, wolves about the size of coyote. The wolves notice the party and bound away. Day 16 Georg and the party keep looking for a river crossing, and find none. At the end of the day, they are out of Bear Jerky. Georg tries to use Colorspray on some fish in the river, but he blinds a 12 foot alligator. Georg runs away. Reptar & Orwell shoot their bows at the aligator. The aligator swims underwater to get away. Day 17 Before dawn, Orwell wakes up Georg, warning of stirges. Georg casts enlarge on Reptar. The party fight the stirges. Orwell is knocked unconscious, with two stirges feeding on him. Georg and Reptar kill the rest of the stirges. Orwell looks like he is in a bad state. After Georg rests then tries to cook & eat a stirge. Then Georg then makes a stretcher and helps Reptar carry Orwell. Later, still following the river, two 7-foot-tall Lizard Men jump out of the river and one from behind a tree. They demand Georg and Reptar surrender. Georg pretends to surrender, but hits two of them with colorspray and blinds them. After a fight, the lizardfolk are driven off. Georg and Reptar flee and leave Orwell behind. Georg and Reptar stumble across a black bear. The two of them give the bear space and avoid it. At the end of the day, both are exhaused and come across a confluence in the river. They can also see the lights of Shirebrook across the rivers. After sunset, Georg and Reptar each the end of the river. Georg lights a torch and waves it. He manages to signal the other side, a rowboat with six people on board comes across the river. Tommy and Jordon welcome Georg and Reptar on board. Georg gives Tommy a Gold Coin. Georg and Reptar walk up the stone pathway to the town square with a large fountain in the middle, with various shops on the sides. On the north side of the town square is a two story Inn, the Storybook Inn, made of lumber and stone. Georg and Reptar have to clean up before being let inside. Georg tells his story to the crowd. Eventually a Doctor shows up and treats Georg and Reptar. EXP: 1,625 exp (+162.5 10% bonus) Total: 3767.5 exp Level up: Georg to level 2 & Reptar to level 3 Georg: +2 HP (4 HP Total) Reptar +5 (21 HP Total) Day 18 Georg wakes up the next day, Reptar is still sleeping. The Innkeeper gives Georg their weapons back, since no weapons are allowed inside the inn. Georg tells of his desire to find the Flying Wizard Fortress. The Innkeeper says he has never seen it, but has heard of the rumors. Georg books two rooms for the next week. :Please no weapons in here. Oh, and no summoning demons. We have a strict no demon policy. As Georg heads towards the Doctors place, he passes what seems to be a Magic Shop. It is Rohana the Diviner's shop. Georg heads inside. Georg needs very little in the way of magical supplies, but comes in more for curiosity sake. Georg however does pick up a quill, some salt and coloured sand. Rohana also offers to sell looking at spells to learn them (100g per spell) & blank spellbooks (lots of gold) as well. Georg heads over to speak with the Doctor. He asks the Doctor to keep checking up on Reptar. Georg then goes buys some rations. While at the general store, the Sheriff of town, Tyrus Bellows and introduces himself. He is suspicious of Georg. Tyrus questions Georg until he is satisfied that Georg isn't a threat to the town. Georg then writes a letter of introduction to Arc Aldric, the Court Wizard, seeking an audience. Georg returns to the inn and talks with the Doctor. Reptar will be fully healed at the end of the week. ] Day 20 Georg hears back from Arc Aldric. He invites Georg to visit to night to use the observatory. :The keep on the hill has two walls. There is the 10' outer wall which is barely at the start of the hill. A few hundred feet back is a raised section of 15-20 ground then another 10' wall. In the middle is the keep. Rockhammer the dwarf asks Georg to scare off some Bullywugs. Rockhammer the dwarf asks Georg to investigate a strange chamber in the mine. Georg finds himself in an unusually straight and tall tunnel. It leads to a small chamber (15' across 20' tall with a doorway shaped stone archway. After Georg casts detect magic, a magic mouth appears and says 'Unseal the shadow realm'. A portal opens. Georg steps though. Though the portal liues a room atop a tower in the plane of shadow. A dimly lit realm leached of color. THere is a podium against the back wall, falnk by two small arched windows. On the podium rests a clear princess cut gemstone, set by it's corners in a collow disc of gold punchured with three smaller round cut clear gemstones, attached to a fine golden chain. Above the podiumm carved in the stone wall, reads a message: :We hide away what we cannot destroy, :Drexl the Bloodthirsty's weapon :The Amulet of Malkis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes